


Grizzly Wintergreen

by harpyhellion



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Breathplay, Cock Warming, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rimming, They are tender and in love, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 21:57:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20514146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harpyhellion/pseuds/harpyhellion
Summary: On an anniversary weekend trip, Bucky and Steve indulge in each other in the privacy of their mountain cabin.





	Grizzly Wintergreen

**Author's Note:**

> Title is based on an accidental prompt related to a dental emergency at work. There are no dental emergencies in this story, thankfully.

Bucky shivered, biting back the snarky tirade itching to erupt from behind his clenched teeth, knowing it would only exacerbate his misery at this point. Steve stood less than twenty feet away on the cabin porch, a wry grin shadowing his face.  


"_**Fuck**_ me," Bucky whispered quietly. Not quietly enough, as Steve gave him a pointed glance.  


"Pretty sure that's what I was trying to do before you rushed me, sugar tits. Now shut that pretty little mouth of yours and put those arms back up."  


With a whimper, Bucky unwrapped his arms from around his chest and raised them over his head, wincing as his bare flesh was once again exposed to the winter air. Steve had been generous enough to let him tug his battered combat boots on before dragging him out into the snow, but that was as far as his kindness extended. Bucky had been bratty, so Steve decided he needed to chill out (in the most literal way possible) for fifteen minutes. It hadn't quite been seven yet, and Bucky's fingers and nose were a merry, holiday appropriate red. He resolutely refused to think about his dick and the sorry state it was in. His erection had flagged, despite a valiant effort to combat the cold and address his ongoing arousal from Steve's manhandling. A weak twitch was about all that could be managed at this point, and that was only because Bucky had caught a glimpse of Steve palming his own dick through the soft sleep pants slung around his hips.  


"Yeah, I'm still ready for you, darling," Steve grinned. "This is just an intermission. We can't rush through the show, you know that. I'll take care of you when this is over, I promise."  


Bucky let a loud groan out at that, shuffled his feet, and stood taller. He didn't necessarily regret his earlier actions, just the situation they'd put him in currently. Steve had kept him waiting and wanting for the past week as they prepared for their anniversary trip, and by Thursday evening Bucky was vibrating with frustrated sexual energy. You could hardly blame him for trying to climb Steve like a particularly beefy tree the minute the cabin door shut behind them. Or for ripping Steve's flannel instead of unbuttoning it. Or shouting at Steve to hurry up and fuck him already for the love of Christ and Brooklyn. Actually, that last one had maybe (definitely) been delivered like a haggard banshee had possessed him, so maybe Steve had a point. A small one. He was calm now. Serene, even. Chill to the max, thank you very much, and he only had… five more minutes. This was fine, he could handle this.  


He could not handle this.  


Blinking back the tears threatening to spill down his cheeks, Bucky gasped in a shuddering breath and tried to hide his discomfort from Steve. Yes, this was a punishment, and he was physically uncomfortable and emotionally distressed, but that small kernel of shame flared up inside him when he acknowledged that despite the pain he had been hoping for this. He wanted Steve to hurt him, push him to the edge, and then drag him back screaming to the surface at the last moment. The tears ran freely across his face, and he sobbed wetly.  


"Steve. Daddy. Please, I can't do this anymore, I'm sorry, I -" Steve quickly hushed him, hurrying down the porch steps to wipe Bucky's tears away.  


"You're almost done, baby doll. Sixty seconds and I'll go warm you up. Can you do that for me, lovely?" Steve kissed the tear tracks on Bucky's cheeks, scratching his face with his beard. "You're so beautiful when you get like this. Eager to please, and so malleable. How did I get so lucky?"  


Bucky trembled, not daring to bring his arms back down, but aching for Steve's touch anywhere on his frozen body. Steve traced fingers down Bucky's sides, whispering encouragement while nuzzling his neck. The seconds trudged by, and he could feel the tears crystallizing in his lashes, shattering as he blinked. An eternity of whimpering and shivering later, the minute ended, and Steve immediately ripped his coat off to wrap it over Bucky's shoulders. Bucky gripped it tightly around his frame, chasing the remnant heat from Steve's body as Steve herded him back inside the cabin.  


The moment they crossed the threshold, Steve hefted Bucky over his shoulder, ass in the air and unlaced boots slipping off his feet. The fire from earlier was still blazing, and Steve paused long enough to kick the mountain of blankets off the couch and onto the rug before the hearth, then sinking into the makeshift nest with Bucky underneath him. The crying had slowed down, but tears still streaked down Bucky's face as he sniffed into Steve's shoulder. His joints ached and his skin burned from the furious heat rising off of Steve's bare chest, loosening the tightness inside his own with every breath. Steve was absentmindedly threading his fingers through Bucky's hair while burrowing them further into the blankets and closer to the fire.  


"You did so well, Bucky. I know that was awful, baby, but you took your punishment beautifully. You looked like a goddamn painting out there. I wish you could see it, it was like seeing Saint Sebastian in the flesh."  


Bucky's toes curled with delight; it wasn't every day one got compared to a holy figure, let alone in a lustful context. It coursed through Bucky's veins like liquid fire, warmth emanating from his core as he turned his face up to Steve's, sweetly dragging their lips together. He could feel arousal building in his chest and clouding his thoughts the longer Steve gripped their bodies together. Before his thoughts became fully muddled, he hitched a knee over Steve's hip and tried to roll them over with Bucky on top, but Steve grabbed his thigh and pressed him deeper into the blankets.  


"Not yet, baby. I still want to be sweet on you, and we've barely started our night. You're going to follow my lead, and trust that I'll give you what you need, right?" Bucky's eyes snapped open and he nodded eagerly. Steve chuckled again, "Good boy. Do you remember your safe words?"  


"It's traffic lights, Steve. They're hardly difficult."  


Steve flicked his nose. "Don't be sassy, I'd rather be safe than sorry."  


Bucky rolled his eyes fondly, "You're overly cautious, but thank you." He tried to stand up, but Steve waved him off, gathering up Bucky's boots and putting them by the front door. Bucky watched as he snatched up the grey throw blanket and three of the softer couch pillows, wrapping the former around his shoulders while arranging the latter on the floor in front of the recliner. Steve settled in to the recliner, spread his knees, and switched on Netflix, flipping through their list before picking Bake Off for the umpteenth time. Bucky could hear Noel and Sandy frolicking in the background and looked at Steve quizzically.  


"I'm going to watch a show, and you're going to be useful. You're still too easily excitable, so all I want you to do is keep my cock warm."  


"How, precisely, do you expect me to accomplish that?"  


Steve gestured at the pillows, then pointed at Bucky's mouth. Things started to rapidly click in to place in Bucky's mind, and he immediately chubbed up at the prospect of riling Steve up and finally getting fucked properly. He started to stand again, but Steve snapped his fingers and pointed at the floor. Oh. OH. Well that was mildly humiliating, but Bucky wasn't above crawling on his hands and knees in order to suck his best guy off. He shuffled over quickly, wincing at the cold hardwood, and knelt between Steve's spread thighs, leaning in eagerly to start licking at Steve's semi. Steve grabbed his hair and jerked his head back before he could really get going though, and he let out a whine while digging his fingers into the meat of Steve's thighs.  
"All you're doing is warming. No sucking, no licking. I just need to keep that pretty mouth full until I'm ready to use it, and you are going to be still and calm. Understood?"  


Bucky pouted, but nodded as best he could while his neck was craned back.  


"Open your mouth for me, sweetheart." Steve guided Bucky's head back between his thighs and gently fed his cock between Bucky's plush lips. "Breathe through your nose, and tap my thigh if your jaw starts to hurt, ok darling? Let's see what Paul and Prue are up to this week."  


Bucky sealed his lips around the intrusion in his mouth and attempted to keep his tongue flat and low. He was faintly aware of the bakers fumbling through their traybakes, eyelids drooping ever so slightly. He quickly ran into a problem however; drool was building up rapidly, and even though Steve wasn't fully erect, his cock took up most of the space in Bucky's mouth. He tried to discreetly swallow, but Steve pinched his nostrils shut and Bucky gasped for air around the obstruction, drool spilling from his lips as he panted.  


"No sucking, doll face. Just relax your mouth and keep my cock warm. I'll take care of any messes that happen."  


Bucky's face flushed a brilliant red, but he did as he was told, relaxing his jaw and leaning his face against the inside of Steve's thigh. Paul chastised someone for something inane, and Bucky ignored it even further to focus on Steve's scent surrounding him. He was vaguely aware of his own erection returning with renewed interest, but blocked it out to focus on not sucking. Steve would periodically pinch his nose again if he absentmindedly applied pressure, but spent most of the time tenderly caressing Bucky's face or tangling their fingers together. By the time the episode ended, Bucky's chin was soaked with drool and his thighs and the pillows were spattered with precum. Steve was nearly fully hard at this point, but seemed content to ignore that need in favor of gently wiping Bucky's face with a nearby rag he'd stowed away.  


"How's your face feel, sweetheart?"  


Bucky opened and closed his mouth a few times, stretching the sore muscles, and decided he felt adequately used for the moment. "Tender, but not overly so. Still pretty firmly green."  


Steve flashed a slightly feral grin at that. "Excellent. Have you calmed down enough for me to take care of you properly?"  


His breath caught, and he felt heat spark low in his belly. With effort, he nodded, not breaking eye contact with Steve as he sat up straighter and awaited further instructions. Steve wrapped a hand around the back of Bucky’s neck and loosely fisted his hair, guiding him up to his feet and gently pushing him back toward the blanket nest and onto his back. Bucky’s hair spread out behind his head, shining in the firelight like a darkly burnished halo. Meanwhile, Steve was rummaging in the end table, emerging triumphant with a bottle of lube and a loop of well-worn rope moments later. Bucky spread his legs in anticipation and stretched his arms up past his head, clasping his wrists before Steve even had to ask. Steve swooped in and kissed him deeply for that, arching Bucky’s head back with one hand while the other caged him in. Minutes stretched past as Steve bit Bucky’s lips and jaw, licked into his mouth, and trailed greedy fingers down his collarbone and to his waist, hovering near his hips but never venturing further. Breathlessly, softly, Bucky whined and reached for Steve as best he could without bringing his hands back down, wriggling his hips and trying to lock Steve in with his ankles around his waist. Steve broke the kiss and shifted to the side, shoving him onto his stomach before straddling the backs of his thighs.  


"Now, are you going to be a sweet boy for me? Or are you going to be bad?" Steve gently pulled Bucky's arms down and behind his back as he questioned him, reaching for the rope and looping it around his wrists. His cock pulsed underneath him, sensitive and aching for friction.  


"I'm a good boy, Daddy," Bucky squirmed. "Please, I can be so good for you, please let me -"  


Steve cut him off with a broad palm over his mouth and nose, the other hand kneading Bucky's ass. A high pitched whine filtered past Steve's fingers, and Bucky tilted his ass up toward Steve's unyielding grip.  


"I know you are, baby doll. That's why I'm going to lick your tight little hole until you cry. After that, I'm going to let you ride my cock until we're both spent, and then I'm going to wash you and put us both to bed. Sound like a plan, gorgeous?"  


Bucky nodded enthusiastically, strands of hair floating around his face. He gulped in air as Steve moved both hands to his ass, spreading his cheeks and exposing his pink hole. With a nibble to the soft flesh of his inner thigh, Steve licked a slow, thick stripe from behind Bucky's balls to the top of his ass, pausing only to press his tongue gently against the tightly furled flesh. Bucky took shuddering breaths, trying to steady himself as Steve's tongue teased at his hole, slowly softening him with every lick and suck. He'd almost manage, and then Steve would shift patterns, jumping from kitten licks to nibbles, penetration to kisses, then rotate back to the start. His cock was still trapped between his belly and the blankets, and he chased the tease of sensation as best he could, but Steve's hands on his ass and hips were too firm, too unyielding. He whined, thumping his bound wrists uselessly as he thrashed, his pride refusing to let him beg again so soon. Steve stopped eating him, and Bucky shrieked indignantly.  


THWACK.  


Bucky froze. Had he crossed that invisible line from good boy to bad? Heart in his throat, he turned to look at Steve, who didn't seem angry. His raised eyebrow read more like, "Are you sure this is how you want to behave? I want to be soft, don't make me be mean."  


"Sorry, Daddy."  


Steve rubbed absentmindedly at the pink handprint he'd left on Bucky's ass cheek. "Do you need more from me, baby? Was I not giving you enough attention?"  


Bucky flushed again. "It's not that, I just - what you were doing felt incredible, and I was aching and impatient, and I, I guess I just wasn't thinking."  


Steve grabbed the lube and drizzled some on his fingers, spreading it around as he watched Bucky. "That sounds like you needing more, sugar. Did you forget your words that quickly, or are you being shy?"  


By now, Bucky's face resembled a tomato more than a face. "pleasekeepeatingmyassdaddy."  


Steve smirked, rubbing his lubed fingers over Bucky's hole and catching the rim with every pass. "What was that? I'm getting old, you have to speak up around me."  


Bucky stared at the ceiling, hoping that Steve could spontaneously start reading his mind so he wouldn't have to say what he wanted out loud. No such luck, however, as Steve kept dipping one finger into him at a time then pulling back, just enough to tease and not nearly enough to satisfy. He took a deep breath, "Steve. I want you to rim me while you finger my ass until I'm begging you to let me come. And then I want you to stop making me talk so I can cry on you properly, you ass panda."  


Steve barked out a laugh. "Alright Buck, I hear you loud and clear. Brace yourself." He pushed both teasing fingers in deeply at that, twisting and probing until Bucky's gasps and whines dissolved into high pitched keening and pleases. When Steve brushed against his prostate, Bucky jerked his hips back toward Steve, yelping as his cock blurted out more precum from the angry red tip. Steve kept his fingers planted there and hoisted Bucky back toward him with his free arm, licking and sucking at the stretched skin around his fingers as his beard burned the tender skin surrounding. The sensation was overwhelming, and Bucky howled, the sound muffled by the blankets as he ground his ass against Steve's face. The sudden air on his cock shocked him, and he squirmed against Steve's iron grip trying to get even the smallest amount of friction back.  


"STEVE! I need it, I need it, Steve, honey, sweetheart, Daddy, please let me, I need it, I need you," Bucky sucked in a breath, panting as tears rolled down his face. "Please, Steve. Please let me come."  


Steve let his fingers loose from Bucky's hole, leaned over so their faces were close, and whispered, "No."  


Bucky started crying earnestly at that, still unable to get adequate stimulation on his cock with his ass in the air and legs spread wide over Steve's lap. "Please, please don't leave me hanging."  


Steve leaned back and grabbed the lube again, slicking his own cock up with a tight fist before gripping Bucky's hips again. "Would I ever leave you hanging, baby?" He pulled at Bucky's shoulders, bringing him upright against his chest. "Yeah, I'll make you wait a bit, tease all the pleasure I can out of you before you come." Steve wrapped his lube slick hand loosely around Bucky's cock, "But I'd never hang you out to dry, beautiful."  


Bucky could feel Steve's cock pulsing against his ass, and tried wiggling onto it properly. Steve crushed him tighter to his chest, bringing his hand up to caress Bucky's throat. The other hand left Bucky's cock to take Steve's own and guide it slowly, carefully into Bucky's impossibly tight ass. Inch by inch, Bucky's hole stretched to take in Steve's girth until he bottomed out, punching a sob from Bucky’s chest. Steve stilled, waiting for Bucky's breath to even back out. Once the panting had slowed, Steve dug his fingers into Bucky's hips and dragged him upward until only the head of his cock stayed trapped inside Bucky's rim. Beneath his fingers, Bucky trembled, teetering on his knees, chest thrust forward and arms unable to help him balance. Despite all this, his cock leaked steadily on the floor in front of them, red and needy for stimulation. Steve waited for an inhale then slammed Bucky's hips back down to his. Bucky howled and jerked, trying to lift himself back up and continue the pace, but Steve wrapped his palm across Bucky's throat again and squeezed gently, forcing Bucky to take shallow breaths as Steve rutted into him unrelentingly. With every grunt and whine, Bucky chased his peak, grinding back onto Steve and throwing his head back to try and get more air. Steve could feel Bucky’s ass fluttering around his cock and knew he was close, but needed to keep him hovering on the edge just a little longer. He grabbed the base of Bucky’s cock and squeezed hard, hearing a shout as the pain overwhelmed Bucky’s pleasure. With a whimper, Bucky relaxed against Steve’s chest, breathing hard through his nose as he blinked back tears of frustration.  


Steve lost his patience at the sight of Bucky’s lip trembling, and maneuvered him forward to tear at the bindings on his wrists. Once clear, he hoisted Bucky cleanly against his chest and stood. Bucky scrambled for purchase with his legs, wrapping one around Steve's thigh while the other reached for footing on the floor and his arms tightened behind Steve’s neck. With fluid steps, Steve walked them both to the bedroom, each step jostling his cock inside of Bucky, lighting sparks behind his eyes as Steve slid against his prostate. Once inside, Steve tossed Bucky onto the bed slid back in forcefully, fucking into him in earnest. Steve’s hips flexed as he grabbed Bucky’s ass in a bruising grip, leaning over him to place his other hand back around Bucky’s throat in a possessively gentle hold. Bucky sighed and arched his back to let Steve in deeper. Steve growled, shoving Bucky’s head and shoulders down and dropping to his elbows, head bowed forward as he pumped harder into Bucky’s ass. Bucky was babbling now, and struggled to get full words out.  


“Ste-e-eve -uh - fuck, FUCK, baby! Baby. Lemme - leh-come. Needta, need it, please, please, please, lemme come!” Bucky thrashed hard against Steve, desperate for completion that dangled just out of his grasp. He reached for his cock until Steve swatted his hand away and gripped it himself, jerking rhythmically in time with their hips.  


“Come for me, darling boy,” Steve grunted into his ear. With a shout, Bucky came hard, ropes of come spurting onto the sheets below them and over Steve’s fist until he was shaking from the stimulation. Steve pulled his hand back and started rutting urgently into Bucky, chasing his own climax and cresting it moments later, fingers digging in to Bucky’s soft flesh as he twitched and shuddered. Finally, both of them sated, Steve pulled out and they flopped bonelessly onto the bed, disregarding the pool of wet beneath them.  


Nuzzling into the softest parts of Bucky’s neck, Steve dropped sweet, tender kisses. Bucky was humming to himself, pulling Steve’s arms around him and burrowing deeper as he marinated in the afterglow.  


“I love you, Buck,” Steve murmured. “Happy anniversary.”  


Bucky twisted around to press a chaste kiss to Steve’s lips, taking a quick inventory of the mild soreness throughout his body. “I love you too, Steve. Tonight was even close to perfect,” he sassed.  


Steve raised his eyebrow at that. “Close? What was missing?”  


Bucky made a face and lifted his hips, “I was promised bathing, and I would like to cash in on that. I am sticky, please fix.”  


Chuckling, Steve rolled them off the bed, tossing the soiled sheets into the corner to worry about in the morning. They meandered into the bathroom together and necked while waiting for the shower to heat up. Once the bathroom was filled with steam, they stepped under the scalding stream, Bucky wincing as the water hit his tender skin. Steve could see that he was waning quickly, and scrubbed them both down, making sure to wash away any dried come before moving on down Bucky’s body. Once he’d finished washing them both, Steve left Bucky under the hot water until he came back with the fluffiest towel they owned, and wrapped Bucky in it after shutting off the shower. His own towel tucked around his waist, he dried Bucky off gently, pausing periodically to press gentle kisses to the slowly purpling bruises around his wrists and hips. Bucky hummed his pleasure sleepily, running his fingers slowly through Steve’s hair as he stood patiently. With a final press of his lips to Bucky’s hip, Steve stood and grabbed an oversized shirt to tug over Bucky’s head, tossing him a clean pair of soft briefs before pulling on his own. Tangling their fingers together, Steve pulled Bucky down to the bed with him and across his chest before wrapping the comforter around them both. Bucky slid his legs between Steve’s and laid his head on Steve’s shoulder, already half asleep as he whispered a tender good night to Steve.


End file.
